The Hidden Leaf Village's New Generation
by Mytokyokitty
Summary: A re-write from an old fanfic I wrote a long time ago (from an old account). Naruto and his friends are now all grown up with kids of their own. 4 Year Old Bolt and his friends begin going to school (ninja academy) and soon experience their first adventure which turns out to be dangerous. How will Bolt and his friends handle it? Read and find out.
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone! Wow, it felt like it has been ages since I've last written a fanfic. A lot has been going on, but so what else is new? Anyways, this fanfic is actually a re-write from my old fanfiction account. I've written it back in 2007 when I was still in high school (boy that was a long time ago). Anyways, here are the characters that will be taken place in this fanfic (more characters will appear later):**

Naruto

Hinata

Sasuke

Sakura

Konohamaru

Kakashi

Tsunade

Iruka

Bolt

Himiwari

Sarada

Metal Lee

Shikadai

Inojin

 **FANFIC STORY SUMMARY:**

Naruto and his friends are now all grown up with kids of their own. 4 Year Old Bolt and his friends begin going to school (ninja academy) and soon experience their first adventure which turns out to be dangerous. How will Bolt and his friends handle it? Read and find out.

 **So, that was pretty much the introduction. There are times where I feel I should show my audience what characters are going to appear in my stories so there's no confusion. Anyways, proceed to the next chapter to begin the story. I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Humble Beginnings

**Alright guys, here is Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Finally, after many years of training, battles, & struggles; Naruto Uzumaki achieved his life long dream of becoming the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. This made Naruto happy along with his wife Hinata. However, Naruto never really thought about of how much hard work it is to run an entire village. He's been talking smack about how easy it is to be Hokage since he was a little kid and now it seems to have bit him in the ass. Naruto felt that he deserved it.

After a few months, he felt the work was getting easier, but it was still hard. He spent long days working on the computer, signing papers, assigning missions. Where does it end? At the end of the day, Naruto always looked forward to going home and being with his wife. Well today was a nice sunshine day. Naruto was completing a task on his computer in his office. When he finally finished, he closed his laptop and laid back in his chair with a sigh.

"I thought that would never get done," he groaned

As he started to rub his forehead, Kakashi walks in and a bit quickly. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of his desk. He was practically hovering over it.

"Let me guess, those teenagers are vandalizing your favorite book store again," said Naruto

"Actually, it's more of an emergency," said Kakashi

"What now?"

"It's your wife."

Naruto's eyes kind of widened. His focus was now on Kakashi.

"What about my wife?" he asked

"You should get on over to the hospital. It's time," said Kakashi

Naruto suddenly stood up making his chair fly back into the wall. It was that emergency! Naruto has been so focused on his work that he almost forgot that he was going to be a father any day. How could that have slipped his mind? Naruto jumped over his desk and was about to run out the door when he stopped and turned towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, can you take care of things while I'm gone?" asked Naruto

"You don't even need to ask. I was going to do that anyway. Now get going!" he responded

Naruto continued his way with haste. He made it to the hospital within five minutes. As he entered, Sakura was waiting for him. She was also pregnant and pretty pissed off looking. This frightened Naruto.

"It's about time you got here!," she snapped

Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and lead him quickly down the hall. Naruto was at a loss of words because everything was happening so fast. For a pregnant woman, Sakura was pretty feisty. She wasn't going to take shit from anyone, at least not today.

"Sakura, when did this happen?" Naruto finally asked

"This morning, about an hour after you left home. Hinata contacted me and asked for help," she replied

"Well why didn't Hinata just call me?"

"Gee, why didn't she think of that? OF COURSE SHE CALLED YOU! We both tried to reach you by phone, but your line was disconnected."

Naruto facepalmed himself. No wonder he didn't get the call. He forgot to re-connect his phone line. Naruto disconnected it because the phone wouldn't stop ringing. It wasn't just work calls, but also fan calls and sometimes prank calls. As much as he would have loved to take those calls and get back at those pranksters, he just didn't have the time for it.

"I forgot to re-connect it the other day," said Naruto

"Way to go dumbass," said Sakura

"Well, how is Hinata?"

"She's doing okay, but she'll feel better once you're with her."

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry."

Sakura finally let go of Naruto's wrist. Naruto rubbed his wrist as he followed Sakura into one of the hospital rooms where Hinata was. Hinata was doing her Lamaze breathing. As Hinata let out a cleansing breath, Naruto sat down next to her. She looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun, you've finally made it," she said tiredly.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here sooner," said Naruto

"What matters is that you're here now."

Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata and then took her hand. She continued to smile. Naruto then kissed her hand.

"I can't believe it's happening. We're going to be parents. It doesn't seem real," he said

"It does from here," said Hinata groaning

Another contraction hit and Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand. This actually surprised him. At that moment, Hinata seemed to have more strength than Sakura. Naruto winced a little at the pain of his hand getting crushed. Sakura gave Naruto a small slap on the back of the head. Now not only did he have pain in his hand, but he also has a headache. Was that really necessary?

Hours went by, the day was finally entering dusk. The time Hinata and Naruto were finally waiting for has come. Sakura requested to be Hinata's midwife and it was granted. This also made Hinata more comfortable, knowing a friend was helping her.

"Okay Hinata, this little one is ready to come," said Sakura

As excited as Naruto was about seeing his child come into the world. He couldn't help but worry and feel scared for Hinata. He never seen her in so much pain before. She was covered in sweat and tears had streamed down her face, but even through all the pain and suffering, she managed to keep that smile on her face. Naruto knew she was strong and brave.

"Push Hinata!" ordered Sakura

Naruto placed both of his hands with Hinata's. She continued to squeeze Naruto's hand, only a bit harder. Although, Naruto couldn't really feel it anymore.

"You can do it Hinata," said Naruto

That's pretty much all Naruto could do at this time, be supportive and give Hinata encouragement. Naruto felt that it wasn't enough. He wish he could do more for Hinata, but he couldn't. It was killing him to see his wife going through so much pain. His emotions were mixing up to where it was starting to feel like he didn't know what to express. Naruto lowered his head towards Hinata's hand. He kissed it and closed his eyes. He just didn't know what else to do. Just when he thought he couldn't take the tension anymore, a new sound filled the room. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he looked in Sakura's direction where she was holding a crying infant. His eyes gazed on the newborn. Naruto couldn't believe it. Tears streamed down his face. All his worries and fears suddenly left him and he felt a state of calmness come over him.

"It's a boy," said Sakura

Naruto smiled and then he turned his attention towards Hinata. She was completely laid back in her bed catching her breath. That smile she had remained on her face. More tears streamed down her face, but this time it was tears of joy. Naruto leaned over Hinata and kissed her as Sakura took the crying infant to the other side of the room. She was cleaning him and also giving him a quick check up.

"Naruto-kun, did you see him?" asked Hinata tiredly

"Yes. He's just perfect," he replied happily

Sakura then started approaching Hinata with the new bundle of joy.

"Congratulations Hinata, Naruto," she said as she placed the infant in Hinata's arms.

"Thank you Sakura," said Naruto

"No problem," she replied

"Sakura, will you go spread the good news?"

"Of course."

Sakura left the room as Hinata and Naruto gazed down at their newborn son. The baby's crying began to cease. He opened his eyes and he began to look at the faces that were looking at him.

"Oh Naruto, he's beautiful. He's the spitting image of you," said Hinata

"I can't believe it. He's finally here with us," said Naruto

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"We haven't decided on a name yet."

"That's right. We need to think of something."

Naruto began walking around the room thinking of names as Hinata was feeding their newborn. It wasn't long until the news got around the entire Hidden Leaf Village and a visitor showed up. It was Tsunade.

"Oh, well if it isn't granny Tsunade," said Naruto with a smile

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" she asked

"Never."

"You're lucky it's a special day Naruto. Now let me see that baby."

Tsunade walked over to Hinata where she was still holding the baby. Tsunade gazed down at the newborn and smiled.

"Awe, he's so precious," she said

"Thank you," said Hinata

"What's his name?" asked Tsunade

"Well, we haven't really tho-" Naruto began to say

"Bolt! His name is Bolt," interrupted Hinata

That caught Naruto by surprise, but Tsuade continued to smile.

"That's a wonderful name. How did you come up with it?" she asked

"Well, Naruto and I haven't really thought of a name until now. I was thinking about my grandfather. His name was Bolt and I think that it would be an honor for my son to carry on my grandfather's name," said Hinata

"Bolt Uzumaki. I like it," said Naruto

"Well, welcome to the world Bolt. I'm sure you'll make a fine ninja," said Tsunade

Tsunade gave Hinata and Naruto a hug before leaving. A few more visitors showed up including Sasuke.

"Well, Sakura told me the news and I just wanted to congratulate you both," he said

"Thanks Sasuke," said Naruto

"Do you want to hold him?" asked Hinata

"Uh, no that's okay," said Sasuke

"Come on Sasuke. You're going to be a father pretty soon too. Why not practice?" said Naruto

Naruto picked up Bolt carefully and walked over to Sasuke. He then placed Bolt in his arms. At first, Sasuke was uncomfortable, but then he couldn't help but stare at this tiny infant. What was it about this baby that was making Sasuke grow soft.

"He is a gorgeous baby Hinata," said Sasuke

"Thanks," she replied

"Good news Naruto, he doesn't look a thing like you and he probably won't have your personality," said Sasuke

"That was uncalled for. Give me back my kid," said Naruto

He took Bolt from Sasuke's arms and placed Bolt back in Hinata's arms. A few minutes later, Sasuke left the room. Visiting hours were over which was completely fine with Naruto. He and Hinata can finally relax and have family alone time. Naruto carefully took Bolt in his arms and sat in one of the chairs.

"Go ahead and rest Hinata. I'll stay up with Bolt for awhile," said Naruto

"Okay," she replied tiredly.

While Hinata slept, Bolt was sound asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto just couldn't take his eyes off of him. Naruto gently stroked the side of Bolt's face with his finger.

"My son, the next future Hokage. That's what you'll grow up to be Bolt," said Naruto softly.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1. Sorry it wasn't a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next one.**


	3. Chapter 2 Baby Jail

**Alright here's Chapter 2. This chapter will revolve around Sasuke and Sakura. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The Hidden Leaf Village was in happy excitement for awhile after hearing about the birth of Bolt. After a few months passed, everything went back to the way it was. Naruto was back in his office carrying on the work he did. Of course when he was at work, he was missing Hinata & Bolt. He made sure that he spent time with them during his breaks.

In another part of the Hidden Leaf Village, a small cozy home, Sakura was cooking food and packing it. Today she & Sasuke were going to spend time together before their bundle of joy arrives or as Sasuke calls it: Baby Jail. As Sakura put the food in a picnic bag, she hears the front door open and close.

"Sakura!" called out a familiar voice.

"I'm in here Sasuke," she called back

He entered the kitchen and watched Sakura place the picnic bag on the table.

"Ready to go?" asked Sasuke

"Almost. Let me just clean these dishes," she replied

"I'll do it. You sit down."

"Why?"

"I just don't think you should be up and about right now."

"Oh, so now you're an expert on my condition?"

"Come on Sakura, I'm just trying to help."

"If you want to be helpful, start coming home more often."

"We have been through this, I am not a city person."

"Well I wish you were. I'm going to be needing you here."

Sakura placed her hand on her belly and she also looked a bit sad. Before Sakura could say anything else, Sasuke pulled her close and kissed her while placing his hands on her belly and then moved his hands behind her back pulling her closer.

"Foolish woman. How could you even think of me abandoning you and our baby? asked Sasuke

"I know you would never abandon me. It's just when you're out there and I'm alone, I can't help but get scared. It's bad enough I have nightmares of you disappearing again," replied Sakura

Sasuke kissed Sakura once more. He then looked at her and smiled. This kind of surprised Sakura because Sasuke hardly ever smiles.

"Come on, let's go on our picnic and there's a place I want to show you, if you're up to it of course," said Sasuke

"Of course I am," she replied

Sasuke grabbed the picnic bag and he walked out the door and through the Hidden Leaf Village hand in hand with his wife. When they made it outside the village, Sasuke seemed a bit calmer and less tense. Sakura couldn't figure out why her husband hated city life so much. There are places to go and people to see. What was so wrong about that? Sakura soon found a perfect spot for a picnic. Sasuke set up the area while Sakura got the food out. Soon, they were both enjoying their meal.

"So Sasuke, what is this place you want to show me?" asked Sakura

"You'll see," he replied

"Will I like it?"

"Maybe. I guess it'll depend on your taste."

Suddenly, Sakura felt a sharp pain. She quickly put her food down which made Sasuke alert.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned

"Yeah. This baby just got me in the rib," replied Sakura

"Well now I'm pretty certain that it's a boy."

"Sasuke, we don't know that. It could be a girl."

"Why did we have to make this baby a surprise? This is driving me nuts."

They both became quiet for a few moments, until Sakura started to become worried.

"What's the matter?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke, if we have a girl, are you going to be disappointed?" asked Sakura

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I know you want a son."

"Sakura, no matter what this baby is. I'm going to love him or her. Nothing will ever change that."

This made Sakura happy and she felt relief as well.

"I wish she would stop turning everything into an argument, so annoying," Sasuke thought to himself.

A few minutes later, they both finished their meals, packed up their picnic and headed further into the woods. They were walking pretty far and were now out of sight of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sakura wasn't sure where Sasuke was leading her, but she hoped that it wasn't much further. Her back was starting to kill her.

"Alright, now close your eyes," said Sasuke

"What?" questioned Sakura

Before Sakura knew it, Sasuke covered her eyes from behind her and started walking continuing the walk. Sakura wasn't sure what Sasuke was doing, but not being able to see made her nervous.

"It's alright," said Sasuke

A few minutes later, Sasuke finally uncovered Sakura's eyes. She opened them and stood in awe. There was a small cabin and it was surrounded by a beautiful scenery.

"So, is this the place you've been staying at when you're gone?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, you can say that. I also train out here," said Sasuke

"How come I've never seen this place before. I've been through these woods many times and never seen this place."

"That's because it's hidden. Only I know the location."

"No wonder you covered my eyes. You don't want me to find you out here."

Before Sasuke could respond, Sakura elbowed him in the gut. Sakura then walked towards the cabin while Sasuke recovered from the surprised blow.

"Damn those mood swings," Sasuke said under his breath

When they both went inside, Sakura was looking around, gazing at everything.

"You like it, huh?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah, it's just a shame that you won't let me live here too," said Sakura

Sasuke could tell by the tone of her voice that she was still pissed. Sakura then ventured off towards the rooms.

"Sakura wait," said Sasuke

But Sakura had opened the door and she was stunned by what was in front of her. This small room was a nursery. It had a crib, a teddy bear, changing table. She just couldn't believe it and began to tear up.

"Sasuke, I thought..."

"I know you what you thought. I wanted to show you this place because I want you to start coming here with me whenever I want to get away from The Hidden Leaf Village. We'll have complete privacy. No one can bother us," he interrupted her.

Sakura then began to cry and she hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you," she said

Sasuke kissed her and gave her the rest of the tour of the cabin. Sakura not only liked the nursery, but also the wedding picture of them that was in the bigger room. It was sitting on a desk lamp by the bed. For the rest of the day, Sasuke and Sakura enjoyed each others company. They had dinner and then sat on the back porch admiring the scenery. Well, at least Sakura was admiring nature. Fireflies began coming out. It looked like that they were dancing. After awhile, Sakura started to get tired. She yawned.

"Sleepy," asked Sasuke

"Yeah," she replied

"Come on, let's go to bed."

"But I didn't any pajamas to change into."

"It's okay, just go naked."

"SASUKE!"

"Kidding. I have a night shirt you can wear."

"Thank you."

When they were in their pajamas, they climbed into bed, turned off the lights, and cuddled close.

"Thanks for such a fun day honey," said Sakura

"It was great. I'm just glad we got to do this before junior arrives," said Sasuke patting Sakura's belly.

"What do you think our baby will be like?"

"Not really sure. I just hope that he'll grow up to be successful."

"Or she."

"Right, or she."

They both kissed and started to settle for a good nights sleep. Nothing but the sound of nature making music in the night. Around 2am, Sakura woke up. She felt strange. At first, she forgot where she was and then remembered that she was in the cabin. She got up and walked around the bedroom. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain and collapsed to the floor. Sakura groaned which woke Sasuke from his slumber.

"Sakura?" he asked groggy

He realized that she wasn't in bed and started looking around. That's when he noticed Sakura was on the floor holding her stomach. His eyes shot wide open. He was now fully awake. He darted out of bed and rushed over to Sakura.

"Sakura, are you alright? What happened?" he asked worriedly

"Sasuke...it's time," said Sakura

"Time for what?"

"OMG! You're just as bad as Naruto!...OW!...The baby is coming you idiot!"

"Oh Shit!"

"Hey, watch your mouth."

"Sakura, this baby can't come now! We're not in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm not prepared for this!"

"Well too bad. This baby is coming like it or not."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2. Well looks like things are heating up for Sasuke and Sakura. How is Sasuke going to handle this situation? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. I'm not sure how Sasuke acts in that new Boruto movie, but in this fanfic, I'm just making him a husband that cares who still has that attitude.**


	4. Chapter 3 Daddy's Girl

**Okay, here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Baby Sarada finally arrives. Seriously, who names their kid "Salad?" Then again, Itachi's name means "weasel." Oh well. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was 3am. Sasuke helped Sakura into bed and tried to keep her comfortable.

"Sakura, I should get you to the hospital," he said

"The Hidden Leaf Village is too far away. I won't make it," she replied

"Then let me go get help."

"NO!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist rather tightly. He looked at her rather confused, but could tell that she was scared. Her eyes were pleading for his help.

"Stay with me. I don't want anyone else here," said Sakura

"You mean we...you...uhh...," Sasuke started to stutter

"We can do this together Sasuke."

Sasuke started to get scared, but he knew that Sakura was an expert in medical. She knew what she was doing and what she wanted. It wasn't long until Sakura started giving Sasuke orders on what to gather. He was running around the cabin grabbing stuff and bringing it to Sakura. Only once did Sasuke trip over his own feet, making a big crash. He quickly picked himself up, picked up everything he dropped, and rushed to Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped," he replied

"Look, you don't have to run around like this. This baby won't be coming for another few hours."

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"Alright, let's just get everything set."

A few minutes later, everything was set. All Sasuke could do now was wait. Even though he wanted to go back to bed, he had to stay up with Sakura. Her pain was now intense. She squeezed Sasuke's hand which was going to keep him wide awake and alert. When the contractions ceased, Sakura would doze off to sleep, but would soon be woken up when the contractions began again.

"I'm right here Sakura," Sasuke would tell her every time she awoke

He kissed her hand and did his best to keep her comfortable. The hours rolled by and it was almost 6am. The time has finally come, their baby was finally arriving. Sasuke got behind Sakura to not only help support Sakura's position, but to also avoid of getting the job of being the receiver (wimp). Sasuke took both of her hands while Sakura began pushing.

"Good Sakura. You can do it," said Sasuke

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sakura

She crushed Sasuke's hands and he yelped. There was nothing else for Sasuke to do except take the pain in his hands and kiss the top of Sakura's head. A few minutes later, a new sound filled the room. Sasuke felt Sakura's grip loosen and she slowly leaned back against him, catching her breath. He looked down at Sakura and she had a smile on her face.

"Go ahead Sasuke. Just remember what I told you," said Sakura tiredly.

Sasuke got up from the bed, making sure Sakura got to rest her head on a pillow. He then grabbed a soft towel and baby blanket. Sasuke slowly lifted up Sakura's nightgown and right before his eyes was the newborn. Still crying, just waiting for somebody. A smile appeared on Sasuke's face while tears formed in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what were we blessed with?" asked Sakura tiredly

"It's a girl. We have a daughter," he replied happily.

Sasuke wrapped the newborn in the towel first. He cut the cord, cleaned her off, and then wrapped her in her new baby blanket. Sasuke then picked her up again and her crying began to cease. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Sasuke, let me see her," said Sakura

He walked over to Sakura and placed the newborn in her arms. Sakura began to smile and cry tears of joy.

"I can't believe it. I'm a mommy," she said

"And I'm a daddy," said Sasuke

He kissed Sakura and she kissed him back. Sasuke then leaned in and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"She's so perfect. She looks like you," said Sakura

"She looks like you too," said Sasuke

"So, you're not disappointed about not having a son?"

"Of course not. I'm so happy and proud."

"I guess you're going to be protective of her for a long time."

"Always. Now, what should we name her?"

"I've been thinking a lot and I think the name that suits her the best is Sarada."

"Sarada?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It's just not a very common name."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name."

"Very well. Her name will be Sarada Uchiha."

Sarada looked up at her parents and smiled and she soon drifted off to asleep. It was 6 am, Sasuke took Sarada in his arms so Sakura could get some sleep. Sasuke was tired as well, but just couldn't sleep. He walked out of the bedroom with his daughter and over to the front window. There, Sasuke looked at the beautiful scenery. The sunrise made nature more beautiful. Sasuke then looked at his daughter.

"Sarada, I promise that I won't let you down. I'm going to teach you everything I know," he said

A few days later, Sasuke & Sakura headed back to The Hidden Leaf Village with their baby girl Sarada. When they entered the village, no one really took notice. Then Tsunade saw them and ran over to them.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I was wondering where you two have been, but now I see why," she said looking at Sarada.

"Yeah, she decided to come while we were away from the village," said Sakura

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Sarada. Sarada Uchiha."

"That's a beautiful name. Welcome home Sarada. Now Bolt has a playmate."

"That's right. I almost forgot."

Tsuade chat with them a little while longer until she had to continue running her errands. Sasuke & Sakura finally made it home. Sarada was taken into her other nursery and placed in her crib. She continued to sleep. Sakura just stood over the crib and watched her daughter sleep. Sasuke soon joined her.

"Sakura, you should get some rest," he said

"But I can't stop watching her," she replied

"I know, but you should rest before she wakes up."

"Alright, but only if you'll come with me."

"Tempted huh?"

Sakura smacked the side of his arm.

"I was only kidding, where did you learn to hit like that?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his arm

"Swat team," replied Sakura as she started leaving the nursery

"You're kidding?...You're not kidding."

The next day, Sasuke & Sakura got a visitor. It was the Uzumaki family. Hinata was carrying Bolt in his baby sling. He was curiously looking around.

"I heard the news today. Congratulations you two," said Hinata

"Thanks," replied Sasuke

"So, where is she?" asked Naruto

"Hold on, I'll get her," said Sakura

She went into the nursery and came back out a few minutes later with Sarada sound asleep in her arms. Hinata awed at the sight of Sarada.

"She's so little," she said

"What's her name?" asked Naruto

"Sarada," said Sakura

"Awe, that's a cute name," said Hinata

"Cute? Why would you name your kid Salad?" asked Naruto

Hinata elbowed Naruto pretty hard. She now felt embarrassed. Sasuke just facepalmed. A few minutes later, Everyone was gathered on the sofa. Bolt looked at Sarada curiously and tried to pat her.

"How cute, they're friends already," said Hinata

"I bet they'll make a cute couple someday," said Sakura

"HELL NO!" Naruto and Sasuke both shouted at the same time

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3. So Sarada finally entered this fanfic story. The next chapter is going to do a time jump so it'll begin to get into the main plot of the story. I hope you look forward to more of the story.**


End file.
